


Get a room

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Team Bonding, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa almost gets the team lost on the way to the onsen. Yahaba has an allergic reaction to flowers that Kyoutani got him plus more ridiculous Seijou shenanigans. (I'm really bad at summaries I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maesilju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesilju/gifts).



> This was beta'd by my best friend [Vi.](http://advancea8scond.tumblr.com/) So props to her okay.

“Oikawa, you took a wrong turn we need to get off the freeway and go back in the other direction.” Iwaizumi said from the passenger seat. “Don’t be silly Iwa-chan, I know where I’m going. I assure you that we’re going the right way.” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. He folded up the map he was holding and hit the top of Oikawa’s head with it. “No we’re not shittykawa, now fucking pull over so I can show you the goddamn map.” 

Oikawa whined as he brought a hand up to the top of his head, rubbing it gently. “Iwa-chan you’re so mean!” Oikawa pulled over despite his whining. 

Yahaba heard Matsukawa and Hanamaki snickering in the seats behind him at their exchange; he had to admit to himself that while his upperclassman could be exhausting they were incredibly entertaining to watch.

Oikawa turned off the engine when they got off the road and unlocked all the doors. “You guys can get out and stretch for a little bit while Iwa-chan and I talk.” He said as he hopped out his door. Yahaba followed Kyoutani out. He pushed the seat forward and down so the first years and remaining third years could get out if they wanted. Yahaba joined Watari and Kyoutani behind the van and leaned against the bumper.

“It’s kind of sad that this is the last thing we get to do with the third years around.” Yahaba commented.

“Yeah, and the last thing we do before you get appointed as captain.” Watari said with a grin. “I’m technically already captain. The third years haven’t been coming to practice since the spring high playoffs and it’s march now. So I’ve been captain for almost five months. They just won’t appoint me officially until our last team activity with the third years.” Yahaba shrugged his shoulders and looked over to his left at Kyoutani, whose expression was gentler than normal.

Yahaba looked over at Watari when he heard him speak up again. “Have you decided who you’ll make your vice yet?” Watari asked.

Yahaba huffed and glanced over at Kyoutani again. He gave them both a wry smile. “I might go with the setter ace combo like Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san did.” Yahaba and Watari looked over to Kyoutani and simultaneously raised their eyebrows at him.

Kyoutani’s ears turned a faint pink and he shrugged. “I wouldn’t make a good vice-captain so unless you can’t find a better option leave me out.” Watari and Yahaba laughed, rolling their eyes. However they saw Kyoutani’s eyes zero in on something on the side of the road. He pushed off the van and walked towards a small patch of flowers. Yahaba smiled and followed Kyoutani to the patch and knelt down next to him.

“I didn’t know you were interested in flowers Kyoutani.” Yahaba teased and nudged him with his shoulder. “I’m not.” Kyoutani said gruffly. He picked a few of the nicer flowers in the patch: yellow chrysanthemums and orange poppies. He handed them to Yahaba and then averted his gaze back down to the flower patch. Yahaba smiled and gently shoved Kyoutani. Yahaba brought the flowers up to his face but his eyes started watering and his nose got runny. Yahaba pulled the flowers away before he sneezed. He wiped his nose with his jacket and glared at the flowers. 

“Did you grab any daisy’s and put them in this?” Yahaba asked as he started pulling the bundle of flowers apart. Kyoutani looked back over at Yahaba and he heard him huff aggravatedly. “I don’t know what those flowers are and I don’t get why you’re destroying them either.” Yahaba realized he was probably hurting Kyoutani’s feelings but shrugged it off since he knew he’d understand. “I don’t know if you can tell but I’m having an allergic reaction to these. I’m allergic to daisies so I wanted to check.” 

Yahaba got to the center of the bundle and found 5 short daisies in the mix. He glared at them and threw them down on the ground. He got up and walked to the van. He yanked open the van door and was greeted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa leaning against each other having a hushed conversation. They glanced up at him and frowned when they saw his watery, puffy eyes. 

“Are you okay Yahaba? Did that dumb boyfriend of yours do something to you? Do you want me to fight him?” Hanamaki said teasingly but Yahaba could sense the seriousness in the statement. “Kyoutani didn’t do anything Hanamaki-san, not intentionally at least.” Yahaba muttered the last half. Matsukawa tilted his head and asked; “What do you mean?” Yahaba scratched the back of his head as he started going through his bag for his pills. “He gave me a little bundle of flowers off the side of the road and grabbed a few flowers that I’m allergic to.”

Both of their mouths formed in silent oh’s and they nodded their heads in understanding. Once Yahaba found his pills and a water bottle, he took a swig of water and popped two of the pills in his mouth before swallowing. He put his pills back in his bag and shut the van door. He turned around, coming face to face with a very apologetic Kyoutani. 

Yahaba leaned against the door and grabbed Kyoutani’s hand, he intertwined their fingers in the process and pulled him gently against him so that their chests were flush together with Kyoutani standing in between Yahabas legs. “I’m not upset with you, if that's what you’re worried about.” Yahaba whispered against Kyoutani’s neck. “I’m not worried you asshole.” Kyoutani growled. Yahaba hummed in response “Uh huh, sure.” 

“Fuck you.” Kyoutani barked. “Mm maybe later.” Yahaba said with a smirk.

Yahaba leaned forward and trailed little kisses up Kyoutani’s neck to his jaw, slowly making his way to Kyoutani’s mouth. Yahaba put his free hand on Kyoutani’s waist while Kyoutani gently held onto the back of Yahaba’s neck. The kiss was warm with soft lips moving against chapped lips. Yahaba tugged gently on Kyoutani’s upper lip with his teeth, receiving a growl from Kyoutani in response. Kyoutani swiped his tongue across the seam of Yahaba’s lips. Yahaba opened his mouth a little more to allow Kyoutani entrance but they both jumped apart when they heard a cough only a few feet away from them. They looked over towards the passenger door where Oikawa was standing with a hand covering the lower half of his face and Yahaba could see a pink flush across Oikawa’s cheeks. 

“If you two are done eating each others face off we’re leaving.” Oikawa opened up the door and looked at Iwaizumi who was now sitting in the driver seat. “Iwa-chan’s driving though so I hope you all brought helmets.” He laughed and hopped inside the van, shutting the door behind him.

Yahaba heard Iwaizumi shouting out the door on the other side “We’re leaving! Everyone get back in the van!” Yahaba turned around and opened the door. Kindaichi and Kunimi walked towards them from behind the van. Watari had just gotten in on the other side. He smiled broadly at Yahaba as Kindaichi and Kunimi climbed in. Yahaba slid the seat back in place, he pushed it up so he could slide into the middle and have Kyoutani climb in on his left. 

Once everyone was buckled in Iwaizumi started the engine and changed directions. Yahaba leaned against Kyoutani; Yahaba’s head rested on his shoulder and their hands were intertwined. Kyoutani mindlessly traced patterns on Yahaba’s hand with his thumb. The drive was mostly silent, save for the math rock that Iwaizumi was blasting from the stereo. It only took them about fifteen minutes to get to the onsen but when they did the coaches and their other teammates had yet to make it there.

“Okay guys, we have to wait in the lobby and we can’t make too much noise or we’ll disturb the other guests and get in trouble.” Iwaizumi said as he turned around to face the team. “Yes captain.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki droned together. “Hey!” Oikawa yelped. The other third years laughed at him. Yahaba rolled his eyes, used to their insistent teasing of Oikawa. Honestly it was a daily occurrence since his first year.

Everyone climbed out of the van and entered the lobby. Yahaba, Watari, and Kyoutani all settled on one of the couches. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kunimi, and Kindaichi took the last couch which forced Hanamaki and Matsukawa to sit on a chair together; not that either of them seemed to be complaining. They all spoke quietly amongst themselves until Hanamaki let out a sudden yelp on Matsukawa’s lap. They all turned to look at Hanamaki, who was usually quiet and collected, they quickly noticed that he was turning a light shade of pink and that Matsukawa was smirking at him triumphantly.

Iwaizumi was the one to finally break the silence. “What was that about?” “Oh I told him that if i could get him to yelp or laugh he would have to challenge you to another arm wrestling match.” Matsukawa said with a gleam in his eye. “Oh bring it on.” Iwaizumi laughed as he rolled up his sleeves. Hanamaki glared at Iwaizumi and stood up, getting off Matsukawa’s lap. Iwaizumi moved the small table further away from the couch and sat on one side while Hanamaki sat across from him. They put their right elbows down on the table and clasped their hands together. Oikawa stood next to them to referee and put his hand on top of theirs. 

“One, two, three, go!” Oikawa exclaimed. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi glared at one another across the table; they pushed each others arms back and forth. Everyone watched them raptly for three minutes before Iwaizumi finally slammed Hanamaki’s hand down. Iwaizumi shouted triumphantly while Hanamaki rubbed his hand. Matsukawa patted his back and said something in his ear that Yahaba couldn’t hear but it seemed to considerably cheer Hanamaki up based on the change in his expression. 

Before Yahaba even knew what was happening Kyoutani was standing on the other side of the table across from Hanamaki. “I want to go against you.” Kyoutani said gruffly. Hanamaki looked at him in surprise. “I lost. Why would you want to go against me and not Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki questioned. “You lasted longer against Iwaizumi then I did last time.” Kyoutani shrugged. Hanamaki smirked and motioned for Kyoutani to sit where Iwaizumi previously was. 

Yahaba got up from where he was sitting and went to stand across from Oikawa. “Why don’t you referee this time Yahaba-chan?” Oikawa asked. Yahaba nodded and placed his hands over Hanamaki’s and Kyoutani’s now clasped hands. “One, two, three, go.” Yahaba said. Everyone watched as the two of them pushed each others hands back and forth by barely more than a centimeter. 

Yahaba was doing good as a referee but soon he was distracted by Kyoutani. He’d never really watched Kyoutani like this before. The way his arm flexed and tensed as he tried to push Hanamaki’s hand down to the table was enrapturing. The sheen of sweat and the way his face had flushed made Yahaba think of the last time that th...

Yahaba was pulled out of his daze by a loud bang. Yahaba felt himself flush at where his thought process had been taking him. He really didn’t want to pop a boner in front of his team mates. That would have been beyond embarrassing. 

Kyoutani’s arm had been slammed down on the table by Hanamaki, who now looked incredibly proud. Kyoutani looked as if he was pouting when he stood up and walked back over to where he had been on the couch and Yahaba followed him. Yahaba sat down next to Kyoutani and poked him in his side with his finger. 

“What?” Kyoutani huffed. Yahaba poked him again and smiled slyly at him as Watari sat down next to Yahaba on the other side of the couch. “That was a really good match to watch.” Yahaba said coyly as he slid a hand down Kyoutani’s bicep and leaned closer to him. “Yeah well I lost so what’s it matter.” Kyoutani grumbled. “While if I’m gunna be completely honest,” Yahaba lowered his voice so only Kyoutani would hear him, “you looked really erotic.” Yahaba punctuated his sentence by squeezing Kyoutani’s bicep. 

Kyoutani’s entire face flushed and he bit his lip before turning away and shoving Yahaba off him. “Fuck off Yahaba.” Yahaba and Watari laughed at him before Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani’s hand and tugged on it. “Honestly you don’t need to be so grumpy. I mean you could win against me in arm wrestling.” Kyoutani side eyed him before huffing. “Well you have chicken wings for arms so that’s not exactly reassuring.” Yahaba pouted and put his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder. “But you like them anyway right?” Kyoutani’s ears turned a light pink as he turned his head away from Yahaba again. “Yeah..Shut up.” Yahaba and Watari laughed at Kyoutani. Yahaba smacked a quick kiss on Kyoutani’s cheek. 

Kyoutani’s entire face flushed and he covered his mouth with his hand and grumbled, which only got Yahaba and Watari to laugh harder. Once their laughter winded down they all heard Hanamaki’s voice pipe up from where he was sitting on Matsukawa’s lap. “How come you can’t treat me like that Matsukawa? It’s so sweet it’s sickening.” Yahaba felt himself flush as he looked away from his seniors and down to the ground. “Uh well I didn’t think you would want me to.” This prompted everyone to look over to the two of them in their chair. Hanamaki even gave Matsukawa a funny look.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi burst out laughing from where they were sitting on the couch. “Mattsun I can’t believe you oh my god.” Oikawa said between peals of laughter. Matsukawa gave Oikawa and Iwaizumi a sour look before he looked away from everyone else.

“Wait so are Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san dating?” Watari asked Yahaba as he leaned over closer to him. “They might be but honestly it’s impossible to tell with those two. You can never really tell whether they’re joking or not since they act like most things are a joke, at least Hanamaki-san does.” Watari hummed in response and leaned back out of Yahaba’s personal space.

“Iwa-chan I’m tired. Carry me to bed.” Oikawa whined as he slung himself across Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Carry yourself Oikawa and you know we can’t go to the rooms until Mizoguchi-san or Irihata-san get here to check us in.” Just as Iwaizumi finished speaking the coaches and the rest of the team walked in through the doors. They all greeted the rest of their teammates as Mizoguchi and Irihata walked up to the check in desk. Yahaba watched from his position on the couch as Oikawa teased one of the first year reserves that had approached him. Yahaba placed his head on Kyoutani’s shoulder and sighed. He waited impatiently for the coaches to give them their room assignments so that they can all go sleep.

Mizoguchi called them up in groups of four, starting with the third years. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi all got called up first and were given their room together. After two more groups Yahaba, Watari, Kyoutani, and one of the other second year reserves were called up and given their room assignment. Yahaba waved and said goodnight to his other teammates as Kyoutani dragged him down the hall to their room by his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this! (especially charon!!) I really enjoyed writing this and it's actually one of my favorite fan fictions that I've written so far so I really hope it was up to your expectations charon! 
> 
> ((Also feel free to interpret Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's interactions however you please. Put your shipper or anti-shipper goggles on and look at them however you want. They could be messing around to screw with their teammates, dating, or harboring secret feelings for each other. who knows. Tbh I didn't even mean to include them...it sorta just happened..one of those natural writing flow things?? ya know? eugh sorry.))
> 
> Anyways!! Have a nice day and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
